unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Dante
|voice actor = Jason Spisak |motion = Jason Spisak |gender = Male }} Jason Dante is a character in the Uncharted series, appearing as an initial ally and ultimately one of the main antagonists in Uncharted: Golden Abyss. Dante is an American treasure hunter and archaeologist, and an old friend and associate of famed fortune hunter Nathan Drake. Throughout Golden Abyss, Dante searches for the lost city of Quivira. He wields a Desert-5. History Background Jason Dante was hired by archeologist Vincent Perez to help aid his research in finding the lost city of gold called Quivira. After Perez mysteriously vanished however, Dante was left in charge of the excavation and handed all of the research Perez had uncovered for the past 20 years to warlord General Roberto Guerro, who was also seeking the lost city of gold to help fund his revolutionary army. Events of Uncharted: Golden Abyss Dante contacted his old friend Nathan Drake to help with a dig site in Panama. Perez's granddaughter, Marisa Chase, knew Dante was untrustworthy and secretly formed a partnership with Nate. Guerro was upset with Dante for allowing Nate and Chase to wander in the jungles of Panama and captured them and took them to his compound. Chase escaped captivity and set the compound on fire to act as a diversion to rescue Nate from a nearby warehouse. Dante pleaded with Guerro that his partnership with Nate and Chase was a misunderstanding. The General gave Dante a second chance to redeem himself and Dante found Nate and Chase as they were about to escape the compound with the golden amulet Chase was keeping from Dante. Chase furiously shoved Dante into a river who was later recovered by Guerro and his soldiers. A week later, Dante and Guerro followed Nate and Chase to an underground chamber near Perez's house. Inside the chamber, Dante found Nate and Chase and insulted Guerro without realizing that Guerro overheard him. Guerro abandoned Dante with Nate in the chamber while he took Chase captive. Dante and Nate reluctantly worked together to escape the chamber. Once outside, they witness Guerro and his men escape in trucks with Chase. Dante vows to hire a group of mercenaries to take on Guerro and his army so he can claim the gold treasure of Quivira for himself. Days later, Dante lead his hired men into the jungles of Panama to assault Guerro's soldiers. As they battled, Dante and his mercenaries reached the cavern leading to Quivira. Both of his men and Guerro's were thinning quickly. Dante reached the treasure vault containing the gold, already knowing that the gold was radioactive. Despite this, he still planned to sell the gold in the black market. Nate and Dante fought with Nate defeating Dante. Nate and Chase left the injured Dante behind to die in the cavern as he yelled at Nate for always leaving empty handed. Chase detonated the explosives that Guerro's men had set up around the cavern, causing the place to cave in, killing Dante. Character Personality A sly, ego-maniacal thief, Dante is extremely arrogant and callous towards people, normally using them for his own advantage or as expendable pawns. Aside from this he expects people to behave exactly he does, showing his cynical colors. He berates Chase for spectating him and Drake battle it to the death, claiming she used her pacifistic, self righteousness as a guise so when the two of them were dead she could claim all of the gold for herself. Chase instantly corrects Dante on this, claiming he was the one who used people and not her. Despite his pride and hubris, he does seem to value his life and is capable of begging for his own well-being. An example is when he's confronted by Guerro at his compound because of his partnership with Drake and Chase and when he comes close to throwing him off a ledge, after witnessing Guerro ruthlessly do the same to an unsuspecting soldier he desperately apologizes. However, Dante does show defiance at times. He even tried to urge Drake to kill him after he had lost their fight and was being held at knife point. Though he does possess a level of intelligence, Dante is normally narrow-minded, stubborn and reckless. His arrogance also tends to get the better of him, an example is when he insulted Guerro without him knowing which causes him to abandon Dante with Drake in a chamber after which he vows to use his mercenaries to destroy Guerro's army despite the fact that they would be outnumbered in both men and weaponry. He also refused to listen to Nate to not sell the gold of Quivira as it was radioactive but Dante was only concerned about making money off the treasure, highlighting the selfish, greedy man he was. He is also somewhat finicky with his shoes and had a slightly melodramatic reaction when he got them dirty, once while entering the jungle with Drake and once again at Guerro's compound. The only foreseeable good quality Dante has that until GA he hasn't actually killed a person despite his line of work. He is more comfortable with hiring people to do his dirty work for him but after he lost the gold of Quivira to Guerro he had a complete breakdown and tried to kill Drake with a knife, screaming at his direction when he and Chase walked away from him. Appearance Dante is Caucasian, with black hair, and a stocky build. He appears to be in his thirties, with a haggard look. His choice in clothing is interesting, appearing to wear slakes, with a shirt open to display a tank top. He has a rather plain face, with stubble. Trivia * It is revealed within the Golden Abyss trailer that Jason Dante was a Brownies Troop Leader http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ce9p1kF1yE * According to John Garvin, Dante and Nate have known each other a long time, they each know Sully, and Drake taught Dante about treasure hunting and that Dante can be greedy. * Jason Dante owns a YH-1 Cherokees helicopter for him and his army of mercenaries. * Jason Dante seems to come from New Jersey where Nathan Drake makes this reference to Guerro at the end of Chapter 33. * Dante sometimes complains about what he is wearing, as he get angry about his (sea turtle) boots being muddy or his clothes touched. Gallery Uncharted: Golden Abyss Jeep and Jason Dante.png|Jason and his Jeep. Jason Dante.jpg|Jason Dante Jason Dante looking up.jpg|Jason Dante looking up Jason Dante worried.jpg|Jason Dante worried Guerro talking with Dante.jpg|Dante talking with Guerro References Category:Characters in Golden Abyss